With the development of wireless communication technology, various applications of wireless networks lead to an explosive growth of wireless data services. Although the data capacity of third generation partnership project (3GPP) networks has increased significantly, user traffic continues to growth in capacity, resulting in increased network congestion and degraded user service.
Therefore, there is a need for providing a communication technology capable of enhancing the radio capacity.